Pippa Saunders
Philippa "Pippa" Saunders is the daughter of Flynn Saunders and Sally Fletcher. She's the granddaughter of Aaron Copeland, Diana Keating, John Saunders and Rachel Saunders. She's also the adoptive granddaughter of Tom Fletcher and Pippa Ross and the niece of Miles Copeland. She is the cousin of Amber Copeland and the best friend of Darcy Callahan. Pippa was named after her adoptive grandmother, Pippa. Backstory Pippa's parents, Flynn and Sally wanted to have a child of their own, but since Sally is infertile, which means she is unable to have children, their close friend, Leah Patterson-Baker offers to be their surrogate, which Sally and Flynn agrees and Leah became pregnant with Pippa. Storylines 2004-2008 Pippa is conceived using eggs that her mother Sally had frozen before her undergoing a hysterectomy for cancer some years earlier, after her friend Leah offers to be a surrogate for Sally and her husband Flynn. When Leah goes into labour, her ex-boyfriend Jesse has to drive her to the hospital and Sally and Flynn are initially nowhere to be found. Leah gives birth to a girl, who Sally and Flynn name Philippa or "Pippa" after Sally's adoptive mother, Pippa Ross. Flynn dies of cancer a couple of years later, leaving Pippa without a father figure until Sally begins dating Brad Armstrong. The family move into the Caravan Park, along with Alf Stewart. Pippa is upset and shocked when Brad leaves Summer Bay and she starts talking to him, seemingly as if he is still around. Sally becomes concerned, but then remembers her own childhood imaginary friend and leaves Pippa to it. While minding Pippa, Alf goes to move his ute and is unaware that she has followed him outside. When Pippa drops her teddy bear, she goes to pick it up, just as Alf starts reversing. Alf hits Pippa and she is rushed to hospital where she has to undergo surgery. Sally decides to leave the Bay to travel around the world and she, Pippa and her foster daughter, Cassie Turner depart together, eventually ending up in Thailand. In 2011, Pippa's uncle, Miles Copeland joins them. 2013 Five years later, Sally and Pippa return to the Bay. Sally decides to show Pippa some of her favourite places like the beach, the high school and the house they lived in together. Pippa befriends Darcy Callahan, after they meet on the beach. Sally worries that Pippa is becoming tired, but Pippa assures her that she is fine. She later forgets Darcy's name and when she drops a plate, Sally berates her for not taking a nap. Sally then reveals to Alf that Pippa has Mitochondrial disease and is dying. Pippa convinces Sally to let her attend Summer Bay High. Leah's son VJ Patterson and his friend, Jett Palmer learn of Pippa's condition when they look at her school records. They tell Pippa they will be there for her but Sally has kept the truth from Pippa, leaving her upset. The boys feel guilty and support her. Pippa is hospitalised after having a seizure at school and Sally wants to take her to a clinic in the United States that offers an experimental treatment but has insufficient money. Pippa, who has been planning her own funeral, is upset that Sally keeps hiding the truth from her and refuses to speak to her until she agrees to be honest. Pippa returns to school but plays truant with Jett. Jett's ex-girlfriend Nina Bailey became jealous of Pippa and Jett's friendship. After Pippa's headteacher Bianca Scott and her fiancé Heath Braxton set up a fund for Pippa and Heath's brother, Darryl Braxton makes a large anonymous donation, there is enough money for Sally to take her to the States. Alf's daughter Roo Stewart arranges a farewell party at the surf club but Alf, aware he might not see Pippa again and upset when Pippa asks him to witness her will, refuses to attend. At the last minute, he changes his mind and says goodbye to Pippa and Sally on the beach. Pippa and Sally then leaves for America.